First step to the pokemon league
by Zakboy
Summary: Our friends have found theirself in Bluetile city, but it doesn't take too long for them to decide to move on to Blossom city. Without them knowing yet, a tough and important battle awaits them.


Finally, both Mark and Vince arrived at their first city after their long trip through the route: Bluetile city.

It was not a big city so Mark and Vince could easily scout the city. It had a Pokemon Center where they went first, still tired from their last battle. It also had some shops and a playground for kids and pokemon.

This playground was admired by many kids, it had not only many different slides and swings, but it also had sparkling blue tiles, hence the name Bluetile city.

While Vince checked the shops to prepare himself for the journey, Mark went to the playground with slakoth. At the playground Mark got challenged by a trainer whose name was Joey. It was a boy who weared blue shorts, a yellow shirt and a blue hat and to battle Mark, he chose a rattata.

Mark learned from his previous battle, but he chose to begin the battle with scratch. But there was a problem, Joey's rattata was too fast for slakoth. Slakoth tried hitting rattata many times, but it was useless. And rattata kept countering with quick attack. Mark knew that if he didn't do something quick he'd lose the match.

However, Mark didn't panic this time.

'Slakoth, use yawn!' he yelled, knewing what would happen.

And ofcourse he was right, rattata fell asleep which meant that he could keep attacking it without troubles. And he did, he ordered slakoth to use scratch and slakoth listened. He attacked rattata multiple times, till it was about to faint.

But this battle wasn't over yet, you see, something happened what didn't happen before: rattata managed to wake up on time. He then managed to dodge the last scratch attack and countered again with quick attack; slakoth had fainted.

Mark walked to the Pokemon Center, still managing to hear Joey's last words be:

'My rattata is in the top percentage of rattata's!'

Not much later, Mark left the Pokemon Center, just in time to see Vince walk out of the shop, having prepared everything for the trip.

'Okay, Vince! Finally! Are we now leaving this city?' asked Mark

"Sure, let me just grab my map!" answered Vince as he took his map out.

"Okay, we're here now" We could go to Blossom city" said Vince as he pointed towards dots on the map.

'Sounds good!' replied Mark as they left the city.

Soon arrived at Blossom city, they first visited the Pokemon Center to take a quick rest. Everyone there talked about the Blossom city gymleader Connor, also known as 'The Blooming Hero' Immediatly they had to ask who this Connor was. After hearing the stories and also hearing about the Pokemon League and the way to get there, collecting badges, they had to battle Connor too.

But they both had just one pokemon and it would be clever to get a second pokemon. After minutes walking in the route they justcame across, Vince found a pokemon he wanted. And in seconds, he managed to catch the pokemon, an exeggcute.

As Mark laughed at him, he asked: 'Why would you catch an egg pokemon?'

"Atleast I have my second pokemon!" Vince answered as he ran to the gym to battle.

And Vince was right, because Mark himself didn't catch a pokemon. This was because he was too picky. It took a while, but in the end Mark came back to Blossom city, without catching a single pokemon. He just couldn't find the 'right' one.

When he got to the gym vince was about to leave. He managed to beat Connor and showed Mark his flower badge. Now it was Mark's turn and Vince stayed inside, showing some support.

'Slakoth, come out!' said Mark as he called slakoth out.

"Exeggcute, come out too!", Connor said. It probably was an exeggcute that he caught in the same route as Vince did.

'Slakoth, begin with scratch!' The first it was a direct hit.

"Exeggcute, use sleep powder!"

'Slakoth, cover your face to dodge the sleep powder!' It worked, slakoth didn't fell asleep.

'I can play the same game! Slakoth, use yawn!' Exeggcute fell asleep.

'Now use scratch, multiple times!' Slakoth obeyed, until exeggcute fainted.

Mark had to beat just one pokemon to gain the flower badge and he felt that he could beat him easily..

(To be continued..)


End file.
